


Wally West- Badass Omega

by Justa14writer



Series: John/Wally A/B/O [2]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mates, Multi, Omega Wally, Soul Bond, Stubborn Wally, Stubborness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justa14writer/pseuds/Justa14writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story from my other fic with Alpha!John and  Omega!Wally ❤</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wally West- Badass Omega

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to say that Wally and John started dating when it was still the original seven but BONDED when the league expanded.
> 
> Also! Wally only lets John dominate him in the bedroom, but outside it, they're equals :)

Shayera Hol and Wally West were the only Omega's of the original seven Justice League members.

Clark Kent, J'onn J'onzz, John Stewart and Bruce Wayne were all Alpha's with Diana Prince being the only Beta.

At first, the others were afraid.

Afraid that they might not be able to handle fighting Alphas everyday, or that their omega 'programming' might jeopardize missions. What if Lex Luthor or some other villian alpha use pheremones against the omegas?

They were afraid that their (the alphas) pheremones might create problems. How could omegas stand a chance/be involved with the decision making if all the alphas in the room were trying to one up each other?

And what about heats?

 

They all quickly realized however, that their two omegas, did NOT take kindly to their worry.

Shayera Hol was a force to be reckoned with and would not take 'you're an omega' for answer. She also promised (and delivered one time) that if anyone treated her like a typical omega and not as an equal that she would personally send her mace into their leg.

The Flash hadn't said anything, until the very end of their first meeting where he said, "Don't pull alpha bullshit and we'll get along great." 

(whether people believed that he truly cared at the time is to be debated, but we'll get to that part)

Both Shay and Wally proved that they were not like regular omegas. They went toe to toe with alpha villians all the time. Fighting just as hard and just as well as any of their alpha (and beta) teammates. 

The pheremones, their biology, the way society is, didn't matter to them in the slightest. 

The rest of the team quickly realized that they didn't need to worry about them in the field and even didn't need to worry about them during heats.

They removed themselves before the alphas even*realized* what was happening and disappeared until it was long over.

No one of crossed Shayera. She was basically an alpha in their eyes (except for the occasional wiff that reminded them).

But Wally- he hadn't appeared to care what his teammates saw him as.

And since he didn't pick fights like his omega companion, they just kind of saw him as the *only* omega.

He never flinched or got angry when Batman accidently used 'Command' just smiled and simply said, "No thanks." and walked away.

He didn't try and hide his statis and rarley argued with anyone.

So they naturally worried about him. It was like he was *THE* omega (plus he was the youngest) of the league and Superman couldn't help watching over the young omega and taking a few extra shots that were aimed for the Flash.

J'onn may or may not have watched the youngers emotions to make sure he didn't miscalculate a heat.

And Batman certainly didn't send the Flash on the less dangerous missions. Definitely not.

And John- he couldn't even deny that he was actively (over) protecting the Flash because of his status.

And why shouldn't they? 

The Flash hadn't done or said anything to say that he wanted the same respect as an alpha. 

 

Not wanting the same respect as an alpha, they learned, was NOT the same as wanting to be treated *less* than an alpha. 

-

The first time Superman used (accidentally- he really didn't mean to) used Command + his commanding alpha pheremones on the Flash to move him out of his way, it did not go as expected.

Superman was insisting that he be the one to save the daily planet (+ Lois) when the other six members told him firmly *no*. There was to much kryptonite for him to *survive*. 

The Alpha had pushed past them all until he got to Wally, standing in the door, arms crossed and face disapproving.

"Stand down Superman." he said calmly.

And his body (naturally) wanted to dominate the 'only' omega in the league, his body wanting nothing more than to dominate the weakest of the statuses.

He used Command and his pheremones seemed to fill the room, and everyone's senses.

"Move." he growled in a voice that would send any *normal* omega onto the *floor*.

The Flash simply stood straighter, eyes narrowed behind the cowl, and pulled back a slightly vibrating arm and sent Clark sailing to the floor, face stinging.

"I said. Stand. Down. Superman." he said, not looking affected in the slightest. 

He did however, look *pissed*.

And Superman- EVERYONE- learned that an angry Flash is *not* something you wanted to deal with. Ever.

-

Then the league expanded, with more omega heros making their way into the watchtower.

The original seven monitored them quietly.

It was...pretty amusing to to see the alphas learn that hero omegas aren't normal omegas. 

It was also interesting to see some (new heros) omegas decide they weren't meant for fighting alphas on a daily bases.

It was also even more interesting, watching everyone assume that the Flash (because, again, he didn't fight anyone and everyone to prove himself) was a *normal* omega.

Yes, the original seven had learned their lesson many times, the newer members hadn't.

And him bonding to John just proved to them that he needed taken care off.

It made John all kinds of angry.

"I'm going to hit them! I swear! I'm going to hit them so hard, their status is going to change!!"

"It's not worth it John."

"Not worth- not- what?! Those assholes think you can't take care of yourself! I bet you could take all of them out with your eyes closed-"

"Thats a lovely compliment but no thanks."

"-I bet you could take them out with all of them using command at the same time!-"

"I only use that make energy for villians but thanks love."

"I bet- I bet you take them all on during your heat!" John said seething.

Wally tippef his head back, laughing long and loud, bring John back from his anger long enough to admire the sight and sound.

Wally came around and wrapped his arms around Johns waist standing on tip toes a bit to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Babe. If I cared, I'd prove it to them. As long as no one trys to dominate me, we'll be fine. I love that you love me, but let them think what they will. They'll learn. If you'll remember, you guys had to too."

John exhaled, the last of his anger leaving him with his gorgeous mate so close and so perfect.

"Yeah, I guess... I just- "

Wally kissed his words away. 

\--

Several months later, after some of the more mature members (Green Arrow, Black Canary, The Question, The Huntress, Supergirl just to name a few) had figured that if the Flash really was a weaker omega, then he wouldn't be in the league (let alone an original member). 

But the...newer more cocky alphas and the omegas that were more like Shayera had yet to learn this lesson personally.

 

Until the Luthor/Brainiac incident...

The Original Seven were about to apprehend Luthor with Waller, when John turned on Wally (in front of the league mind you) and said.

"Flash, because of the Alternate Universe incident, you need to stay behind."

Flash bristled. "GL, I respect your suggestion, but with all due respect, hell no up yours."

John- who was *terrified* about the Justice Lords and the future of a world without his mate- frowned and decided to use the bond to keep his Wally in the tower.

(This would be the first time he used it outside of the bedroom)

And used his Command through their bond. "Flash. Stay. Here."

The other leaguers bristled as well. They could *feel* the strength of the alphas Command from here. Even the omegas that weren't bonded could feel their own biology wanting them to listen. And the Command was 10 times stronger to a bonded omega, the Command taking over their *soul* through the bond.

The Flash stood up straighter, shoulders back, head held high, chin up, and exduding the confidence of an alpha. 

"I. Am. Going." he said, walking past John into the teleporting pad, ignoring the dropped jaws of the leaguers and his own mate before telepoting to earth, jaw firm and eyes like fire.

 

No one thinks he's a weak omega.

No *can* think he's any less than them now. (And the knowledge that two hours later he came back from taking down Brainiac was just the icing on the cake wasn't it?)

No. Wally West may be an omega. He may not pick fights or feel a need to prove himself.

 

But everyone can agree that Wally West was one badass omega.


End file.
